1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an insect trap using an ultraviolet light-emitting diode (UV LED) lamp, and more particularly, to an insect trap using, in place of a conventional UV light source lamp, a UV LED lamp that significantly increases the insect trapping efficiency.
2. Related Art
UV light sources have been used for medical purposes such as sterilization, disinfection and the like, the purpose of analysis based on changes in irradiated UV light, industrial purposes such as UV curing, cosmetic purposes such as UV tanning, and other purposes such as insect trapping, counterfeit money discrimination and the like.
Conventional UV light source lamps that are used as such UV light sources include mercury lamps, excimer lamps, deuterium lamps and the like. However, such conventional lamps all have problems in that the power consumption and heat generation are high, the life span is short, and toxic gas filled therein causes environmental pollution.
As an alternative to overcome the above-described problems of the UV light source lamps, UV LEDs have attracted attention. UV LEDs are advantageous in that they have low power consumption and cause no environmental pollution. However, the production cost of LED packages that emit light in the UV range is considerably higher than the production cost of LED packages that emit light in the visible range, and various products using UV LED packages have not been developed since the characteristics of UV light is quite different from the characteristics of light in the visible range.
In addition, even when a UV LED is applied to a conventional UV light source lamp product instead of the UV light source lamp, the conventional UV light source lamp product does not exhibit its effect in many cases, because the light-emission characteristics of the UV LED differ from those of the conventional UV light source lamp.
For example, in the case of an insect trap, the characteristics of UV light have a great effect on the attraction of insects. For this reason, if a UV lamp in a conventional insect trap is simply replaced with a UV LED, there is a problem in that the insect trapping effect can decrease rather than increase.